impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Spatulons
Spatulons are a race of green aliens created by Splapp-me-do. Within Splapp's universe, they're the good guys of an interplanetary war, and they have had many appearances during his successful The Impossible Quiz series. Design and overview Long before releasing the full-length version of The Impossible Quiz, more specifically in 25 May 2005, Splapp had uploaded a drawing to his deviantArt page with its title simply being: "Hmmmm...?". This drawing depicted two different kinds of aliens angrily glaring at each other, saying stuff in an unknown language. He didn't state who these aliens were until 31 May of the same year, when he uploaded a huge drawing named "Phlovomites Vs. Spatulons", depicting a war going on between the races of the aliens from the aforementioned pic: the invading tall blue aliens with white clothing, called Phlovomites, and the green ones with helmets, called the Spatulons. Spatulons have had an important redesign at some point ever since their first appearance. On the "Phlovomites Vs. Spatulons" picture, they were depicted as being long slim bipedal creatures with a long snout, big black eyes with red irises, spatula-shaped tails and big metallic helmets that have a spatula on their tips. They are mostly green with some yellow stripes on their torso and snout, as well as scales across their spines. They have two arms, one of which has a spatula-shooting device on its hand, and they have three pointy toes on each feet. On 16 March 2010, when Splapp uploaded the "sequel" to the "Phlovomites vs. Spatulons" image (an equally big picture called "Spatulons Vs. Phlovomites", with the green aliens being the ones invading Phlovos), Spatulons sported some slight tweaks on their designs: while their essential aspects were left intact, they had become slightly shorter and a bit "chubbier", their snouts had also become quite shorter than before, and the straps on their helmets were removed entirely. They look way less threatening than before, but they are certainly much more appealing to look at. Inventions Unlike in the Phlovomites's case, there aren't many known Spatulon inventions. It is known, however, that Spatulons have certain artillery of their own, including the aforementioned spatula-shooting guns attached to one of their hands, as well as spaceships and huge spatula-shooting war tanks. Appearances in the Impossible Quiz series Like many other characters by Splapp, both Phlovomites and Spatulons have made appearances in all of his main Impossible Quiz games. Spatulons have made cameos in both The Impossible Quiz and its sequel, while becoming slightly more relevant in the final installment of the series, the episodical Impossible Quiz Book. 'Leading role in TIQB' On Chapter 2 of The Impossible Quiz Book, released in mid 2010, protagonist Chris the cat found himself abducted by the Phlovomites and thrown into one of their prison cells, with the nasty blue aliens keeping the Impossible Quiz Book for their King. Shortly after this, the prisoner next to Chris's cell, a Spatulon named Norman Mapping '(a name that Splapp stated was a reference to 3D graphics on Tumblr), asked Chris for collaboration by indicating him that the Phlovomites had accidentally left an important device of their own in Chris' cell: their Guide to the Galaxy. Norman stated that if he could answer the Guide's questions, he would access its many features, including opening their prison cells. Eventually, Chris managed to obtain the handy four-digit code that would set them free, and Norman, in exchange, helped him recover the Impossible Quiz Book. In Chapter 3, when the Phlovomites found out that they had escaped, a horde of them set off to capture them again. Our heroes, however, jumped into the Phlovomites's time machine and started an epic journey across different eras of our history (including the eras of the different Quizzes). By the end of the Chapter, the space-time continuum was so badly damaged that they were forced to choose between sacrificing their own lives or wiping the Impossible Quiz out of existence. The latter was the one that had to be done, and as such, the original Impossible Quiz and its successors were completely erased from history. In the fixed timeline, everyone lived on, though Chris and Norman never met, since the Impossible Quiz Book never existed and the Phlovomites had no reason to ever come to Earth and kidnap Chris. 'Question appearances Below is a list with all of the appearances of Spatulons throughout the games. The Impossible Quiz 1 and 2 *TIQ Question 51: a perfect example of the rivalry between the alien races. You will be presented with a Phlovomite and a Spatulon facing each other; you must simply click on them repeatedly so that they hit each other, until eventually the Spatulon knocks the Phlovomite outside of the screen. *TIQ2 Question 64: you are presented with two almost identical copies of the picture of a Spatulon in their home planet. You must find all six differences between both images, pointing at them in the image on the right, before the bomb's time runs out, The Impossible Quiz Book Aside from Norman Mapping's appearance during the plot of Chapter 2 and the beginning of Chapter 3, Spatulons have appeared in: *Question 77: a pixelated version of a Spatulon's head is hidden within the black background. *Question 80: the "Phlovomite vs. Spatulons" mini-game. In this homage to platformers, you control a Phlovomite that has to travel across a short level inspired by the Spatulon's home planet, making sure to grab the glowing orbs as they appear and killing the natives in the process. Due to the game being manufactured by the Phlovomites, Spatulons are seen as the enemy in his case, portrayed as primitive creatures that walk around on all fours. *Question 150: not during the question itself, but rather during the ending sequence, where some of them can be seen when different elements from the Quizzes rapidly flash on screen as they're erased from existence. Appearances in Splapp's other works Splapp's current deviantArt ID features an image called "Big Happy Retarded Family"; where a great number of characters by Splapp can be seen on top of Mars, including a Spatulon, who appears behind and slightly to the left of leading character Frank. Spatulons make an appearance in the Frank comic "Invasion", where suprisingly they appear to be trying to invade the Earth. They are shown to be WAY smaller than Frank himself, though, so they found themselves in trouble when Frank resorted to use his broom to deal with them. However, this makes Chris a very small cat as well, as he has roughly the same height as Norman. An image uploaded to his dA on December 2007 called "Sexy Spatulon" features a collaboration between Splapp and fellow user Huntakilla (known in dA as Black-Charizard), depicting a Spatulon doing an attractive pose while using his tongue on a small dinosaur-like blue creature. On 19 March 2009, Splapp submitted a short Flash movie called "Spatulon Invasion Intro", which he had made the previous year for BBC's "Be on TV". It was meant to be aired as an intro to well-known TV series "Family Guy". BBC had told him that they wanted to show it on TV, though they never got back to him. A Spatulon also makes a cameo appearance in a special drawing made by Splapp called "Impossible Chris", which features the series's mascot holding a bunch of Skips in front of a starry night background. The Spatulon can be seen behind Chris, slightly to his left, along with a Fusestopper, a bomb, a Phlovomite and many other characters who also make cameos, as well as constellations that resemble question numbers, references and options. Category:Aliens Category:Characters